Birthday Fanfics
by Sound image
Summary: Just one shots for Vocaloid (and sometimes UTAU) birthdays/anniversary (if I remember)
1. Meiko

I don't own Vocaloid (sadly)

* * *

Putting down the leek she was holding, Meiko sighed.

It was her birthday today and everyone else is busy doing their own things like every other day. The twins were too busy bickering ("_I _want to be the lead singer!" "You were the lead singer last time so let _me _be the lead singer!") and learning from past mistakes, don't trust them with money. Luka and Miku were singing an english duet and invited IA and Gumi to help try to improve Miku's english ("So people can understand her", Luka had calmly stated while ignoring a pouting Miku). Kaito was god knows where with Gakupo.

Frustrated, Meiko heaved a sigh and rolled the cart to the meat aisle for the only person in the household that prefers to eat meat. Flinching at the price, she heaved another sigh and started to put tuna into the cart. _Luckily Luka's paying me back and why in the world is fish this expensive?!_

Rolling the shopping cart towards the counter she mentally checked of the grocery list:

Miku's leeks - check

Rin's oranges - check

Len's bananas - check

Luka's tuna - check

Teto's bread - check

Sake for both Haku and me - check

Gakupo's eggplants - check

Gumi's carrots - check

Kaito's ice-cream - check

And whatever Ia and Neru wanted - check

Meiko put the groceries on the floor and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. _Like every other year, they forgot, _she thought gloomily. Opening a bottle of sake she slowly raised it to her mouth. _Happy Birthday to me. Guess I'll just celebrate my birthday by my-_

"SURPRISE!"

Confetti was thrown everywhere. Meiko, surprised by the sudden outburst, was now covered head to toe, with alcohol. Drenched, she looked up to a chorus of laughter. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a blinking red light, turning to it she realized she was being recorded.

"Happy Birthday Maiko-nee chan~" She turned to see Miku sheepishly scratching her cheek. Seeing the confused look on her face, Kaito cleared his throat.

"So… uh… this was my idea. ...I wanted you to have a surprise birthday party but didn't know how, so I asked the others. And...um...they agreed it was mean but it was as Rin said 'The Ultimate Birthday Party'." he held up air quotes at that last part. "So we decided to 'forget' about your birthday for a few years. And act busy all this time to build up like a-a everyday scenario for you to believe in and…" Kaito trailed off.

"So what your saying is that these past few years pretty much everything was an act"

"Pretty much..."

She stayed silent for a few minutes before getting up and slapping Kaito across the face. The short staccato sound made everybody gasped. Kaito scratched his neck, "Guess I deserved tha-" Meiko then cupped her hands around his cheeks and kissed the red mark. "Idiot" She was on the verge of tears

Tears were rolling down her cheek by the time she pulled Kaito into a kiss, completely forgetting everyone else is there. Miku nudged Luka in the ribs "See I told you they would get together, now you have to grant my wish." "Fine, fine later."

Meiko had to admit, this was the best birthday ever.

* * *

Happy 15 anniversary Meiko (wooo!)

So this is my first one shot (or story in general) so criticism is appreciated

(Gosh this is horrible)

And I still don't own Vocaloid (sadly)


	2. December

(Rating changed to T 'cause salty Piko wants to curse)

sorry for late update

**insert excuse about WiFi being down and me being busy ****procrastinating**

* * *

"Yay! I won!"

"No fair, again!" The twin chorused.

"_Fine,_ but I'll win again, just, you see." Miki teases as she chose another song from DDR.

In the corner, the host of the party stared at them amusingly before turning back to the guests next to her, " Sorry we (Aka me) forgot about your birthday; Haku, Daina and Dex. We were busy this past month." "It's ok, honestly," Haku shyly responded followed by a swig of sake. Dex and Daina gave her an ok sign showing they're cool with it and left to find Avanna, who was waiting for them by the drinks. Miku, being the host, went to check up on some of the other guests.

Since it's December, the festive season, colorful lights and decorations had been hung up. A large Christmas tree stood in the corner. The stage had been set up so the guests can do karaoke. A giant banner read "Happy holidays/Birthdays!" Hand crafted ornaments hung from the ceiling, the star on the Christmas tree seem to act more like a light source than the dico ball in the middle of the room.

Spotting Bruno and Clara talking, she decided to go up to them, she didn't spend all night studying Spanish for nothing after all. "¡Hola! Bruno, Clara, ¿Cómo está?" Seeing Miku, Bruno jumped but then a smile came across his features,"¡Ah, Miku! Muy bien, gracias. Gracias para la fiesta. Me gustan las luces, es muy luminoso y vistoso." "Si, la comida es..."

Nearby, Meika spotted a perplexed Miku, she decided to help her a bit. Walking towards her, she whispered, " They said 'Thank you for the party and the lights are very bright and colorful' oh and ¡Feliz Navidad! " she yelled over shoulder and ran towards Dex, Diana and Avanna leaving a bewildered Miku trying to comprehend what just happened. Bruno and Clara laughed at Miku's reaction. Clara then shouted back, "¡Feliz Navidad a ti también!"

—_00_—

"Merli, Merli, Merli! Look, look at me!"Lapis proceeded to stuff her face with food. Merli chuckled and gave her a pat on the back, "Chill Lapis, you're gonna choke if you continue eating like that." Yumma(VY2) and Mizki(VY1) who was chatting beside them, noticed what was happening and laughed along with Merli. "Listen to your sister Lapis, don't want to break the party mood by chocking on a piece of cookie," Mizki tried to warn her strictly through bursts of laughter. Lapis stuck out her tongue and continued chowing down on her cookie.

—_00_—

"It's been 9 years and I still don't have a V4(or 5). NINE FUCKING YEARS!" Piko wept. "There, there, it's ok," Oliver quietly consoled. (Chirp chirp, James is missing (again))"Don't curse, there's a child here," Kiyoteru, overhearing their shouting, protectively covered Yuki's ears. "What, you're worried about me cursing but not Mayu sharpening her axe over there?!" Piko pointed accusingly at Mayu covered in what hopefully is ketchup. "Well, one you didn't have to bring it up. Two, you're right in front of my student, _yelling_, for God's-" he stopped himself from continuing. Inhaling deeply he faked a smile and said, "c'mon Yuki, let's go." Placing a hand on Yuki's back he lead her away, but not without throwing a glare at Piko.

—_00_—

"You two look shorta alike like that." CUL observed Yukari and Rion in each other's clothes, Rion wearing Yukari's rabbit hoodie with her hair in low pigtails and Yukari wearing Rion's hat and earpiece with her hair in pigtails. "Just because both our hair are purple doesn't mean we look alike," Yukari crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, the shade of purple is different, plus with both of you wearing each other's clothing you two look alike. I _did _say 'sorta' so you can't blame me," CUL retorted. "True," Rion agreed, "But still... why are we wearing each other's clothes?" A smirk grew on CUL's face, "Well, I wanna see how many people will recognize the difference between you two, actually, more like bet, loser treats winner to dinner."

"So, what are we trying to accomplish?"

"You two will go around talking to people and see who notices the difference; one point to you per person who notices the difference and if they don't notice anything, one pointy to me."

End results:

Yukari and Rion: 34

Cul: 34

They split the bill evenly.

* * *

This is chaotic.

~~Release dates~~

Dex, Daina-November 20th

Yowane Haku-November 21st

Kaai Yuki, Hiyana Kiyoteru , SF-A1 Miki-December 4th

Mayu-December 5th

Utatane Piko-Dec 8th

Tone Rion-Dec 16th

Maika-Dec 18th

Oliver-21st

CUL, Yuzuki Yukari, Avanna-22nd

Bruno, Clara, Merli-24th

Kagamine Rin ,Len-27th

Then VY1, VY2 and Aoki Lapis is released in December but doesn't really have a date ;.;

(Man that's a lot of vocaloids.)


	3. Fukase

"FUCK YEAH, IT'S MY-wait why is this update a day late?" Fukase stares back at Flower.

"In some time zones it's actually _2 _days late," she replied nonchalantly.

"Just.Tell.Me.why.the.FUCK.is.all-mighty Fukase the memelord's birthday update ONE DAY LATE!" Upon mentioning himself, he jabbed his thumb in his chest.

"Ok, ok stop yelling. The reason is [Redacted]"

"Ok, that made no sense...anyway! What do y'all fucking peasants have for the all mighty memelord?" Fukase smirked.

"..."

"Yes Piko?"

Piko raises a finger, "uhhhh, what happened to no cursing in front of Oliver?" He pointed towards the traumatized Choir boy.

"You did it last time," Fukase retorted, placing both hands on his hips, leaning forward.

"That was...different..."

"Ugh" the memelord rolled his eyes. "You guys are useless." He turned on his heel as sassily walked out of the room "Bye!!"

O0o0O0O0Ooo0oo0ooOOoOO00o0Oo0

"So we're gonna-". The door slammed open, startling both Luka and IA. "Wassup peasants, memelord Fukase here, coming to ask you if y'all have anything for the almighty," Fukase causally strides through the door. "Lucky, he gets a birthday update," IA muttered under her breath. "Said something peasant? You'll have to talk louder 'cause I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUUU," he bellowed.

"Fukase stop it. Besides because in some time zones isn't it _my _birthday today? Do _you _have anything for _me?" _Luka smirked. "Well... according to the time zone for Author-Chan here, it's still not _your _birthday yet so why don't_ you _shut it," Fukase retorted. Luka thought for a moment then responded with, "well in _this 'story' _it's currently set in Japan, thus my birthday."

"Why are we breaking the 4th wall? How are we even able to break the 4th wall??" IA shouted over the two arguing grown-ups (A/N: sooo Fukase don't have an official age, and in my perspective, he's a grown-up).

"Oh because Fukase and Fukase can do whatever the hell he wants and probably because he's memelord," Luka responded nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. "Hey what about me! Why couldn't I break the 4th wall when I was memelord?"

-A wild Len apperred!

"Well 'cause this fanfic doesn't exist yet dumbass," Fukase spat. "You don't have to be so mean!" Fukase rolled his eyes.

"So when are we ending this?" IA squeaked. "I guess around now is fine," Luka suggested. "Ok but ... YALL PEASANTS STILL HAVENT GIVEN ME ANYTHING!!" (I'm sure by now you know who this is). "Who cares," Luka replied.

-Horizontal line cause I'm on mobile and can't find nor know (if it even exists) where it is-

Sap (as in "sup")

English is a weird language like how-

**Fukase**: no one want to hear it

But, but

**Fukase**:no

But

**Fukase**:But no, got that? N O

sniff* meanie *sniff*

Anyway 29 days in the new year and I'm already failing at my New Years resolution of being productive **sigh. **(I'm sorry IA, Leon, Lola, Prima, and anyone else I forgot)

**Fukase**: ahem

But you got your-

**Fukase**:AHEM

_Fine,_ _sorry _Fukase. Happy?

**Fukase**: yes

ByebeforeFukasekillsme


	4. Luka

Here's my horrible attempt at trying to write fluff

...

"Luka!" Miku pounced onto her when she spotted her walking down the hall. "M-Miku...I-I cant't...breathe," she managed to crock out the last part. "Oh sorry Luka, I'm just excited that it's your birthday," she lowered her head and batted her eyelashes, asking for forgiveness. "Miku why are you even excited, it's my birthday and I'm not even _that _excited. Also Miku stop being so cute, you know I'll forgive you."

"Ehehehe, you're so cute Luka. Stop flattering me already," Miku gave her a peck on the nose.

"You two, stop flirting in the halls already, us single people are already jealous enough!"

"Oops sorry! C'mon Luka, I want to take you somewhere, but you have to change into something nice first~" Miku chirped"

"Ok?~" _God she is so cute._

_..._

Luka fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She was wearing a white, long sleeved dress with a denim jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied together with a turquoise scrunchie. The outfit was completed with knee-high black boots.

"Hey! Over here Lu-ka..." Miku began to stare at her girlfriend's outfit. "Woah."

Luka chuckled, "speak for yourself Miku." Miku was wearing her usual pigtails, this time decorated with green polka dotted ribbons. She was wearing a causal white t-shirt with a pink cat on the breast pocket and a light blue sweater over it. As well as thick yoga pants topped off with some black Uggs.

Miku pouted at this, "You look prettier Luka, besides it's your birthday today so stop complementing me already."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's go!"

...

"So Miku, your telling me you picked a French restaurant for our dinner-date, but you can't read French, is that correct?"

"Ehehehehe, yeah but, French restaurants are fancy and-"

"Miku"

"Well your fancy so-"

"Miku"

"I thought this will fit you-"

"MIKU!"

"Y-yes?"

Luka pointes yo her right, indicating that the waiter, or rather, waitress, is wait for them to take their order. "Qu'aimerais-tu commander?" (What would you like to order? (A/N: I don't speak French better than google translate so sorry if there's any mistakes 'cause all I did was copy and paste off of "trust worthy" google translate)). "Je voudrais..." (I would like..)

A while later the waitress came back with their food. "S-sugoi!" Miku started drooling from looking at the food and went back to staring at the beauty in front if her. "Are you talking about the food or my ability to speak French?" Luka teased. "L-Luka!"Miku's face became beet red. "Relax I'm just kidding! Though your expression was priceless!"

Luka waves a hand in front of her and started to calm down.

Miku pouted, "A-anyway l-let's start eating sh-shall we? Now we d-don't want the food to get cold now, d-do we?" Miku muttered a quick "itadakimasu" under her breath and started eating. Luka, despite the fact she wanted to continue teasing her, quickly followed persuit and did the same.

...

"Gochisousama! Man, I'm stuffed," Miku leaned back and patted her stomach. "Am I the one being treated here or are you treating yourself?" Luka smirked to herself finally finding the opportunity to tease Miku again. "I-I" _Bingo _"Ahahahhahah! Miku your so cute you know that? Anyway where to next?" Luka got up and held her arm and escorted Miku outside.

...

"And we're here!"

"..."

"Well?" Miku leaned forward toward Luka grinning widely, "You like it?" Luka could only stare at the amusement park. "He-llooooooo, answer me birthday girl~" Miku proceeded to wave her hand in front of Luka when she didn't get a response.

"Y-you did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yup!"

"..."

"Well?"

Luka turned and walked away. "WAIT!" The teallete grabbed the older singer's arm and dragged her away from the exit. "We país for tickets, we ride the rides!" "Plz Miku, anything but that," Luka begged. "Tsk tsk tsk, too late~ off we go!" the young pop star jumped enthusiastically and dragged her girlfriend behind her. When Luka saw that Miku was going toward the largest and tallest ride in the amusement park, she groaned, "This is going to be a long day."

...

"We done yet?" Luka just finished vomiting for the fifth time that day.

"Fine~ guess it's time to go home now. It's getting late anyways."

"Oh thank god."

"I thought you didn't believe in god... or do you 'cause all your songs at least reference God at least once-"

"Shut it"

"Yes ma'am"

...

Luka flopped down onto her bed and let out a groan. She then decided to roll around the bed.

"What are you, a five year old?" Miku stares at her girlfriend's weird behavior from the desk. "Shut upppppp" Luka groaned, "It's my birthday, let me do whatever I want."

"Hai hai!" Miku jumped off the desk and strolled over to where her girlfriend is and cuddled into her.

"Uyasami"

"You didn't brush your teeth yet"

"Uyasami"

"It's only 8 PM"

"U.Ya.Sa.Mi"

"At least turn off the lights"

Miku clapped twice and the lights started to dim. "Uyasami Luka"

"How much time have you said that?"

"Lu.Ka"

"Alright, alright uyasami to you too Miku."

Miku started to drift asleep, "I love you Luka."

"I love you too Meeks."

...

Is this enough fluff?

(I wanted 1,000 word count for this ch, I guess 900 something is enough)

Happy 11th Bday Luka~

(Negitoro is this best

So is Luka, she's just perfect)


	5. Kaito

Quack

—00—

"Happy Valentine's and birthday Kaito-nii!" Miku tackles Kaito, knocking him down. "Now choose one!" Miku held out two wrapped boxes. "One contains a gift I made myself and the other contains nothing, I filled it with leeks so it felt the same." Miku smiles brightly at him.

Kaito chuckled "You didn't have to Miku!" He playfully ruffled Miku's hair. "Anyway, I'll chooooooose, this one!" He took the left (Miku's right) box. Still smiling gleefully he shook the box next to his ear. "Let's see what I get~" he unwrapped the box, though hesitated when he hears Miku giggling next to him.

"What's so funny?" Kaito tilted his head and looks at her, confused. "Nothing," Miku giggled again. "Then I'll takeeeeee this ONE!" He grapped the other box and opened it.

The strong scent of leeks hit his nose, making Kaito scrunch up his nose and turning away.

"Hheheheheh, got you!" Miku took the box he discarded and opened it, revealing a carefully knitted sky blue sweater with a giant strawberry ice cream in the middle.

"I hate you Miku," Kaito places the box of leeks on Miku's lap and continued to pinch his nose. Miku stuck out her tongue, "have this anyway! Try it on; I spent all month making this after all!" Miku pushed the sweater to Kaito. "Ok, ok, call down," the ice cream loving idiot got up and went to the bathroom.

-(Kaito comes back)-

"How's this?" The blue haired vocalist tugged on the the bottom of the sweater and dust it off. "D-did I make it too small?" Miku's eyes were filled with worry. "It's ok, you didn't- wait, why are you, how—" the ice cream lover's mouth dropped while pointing at the intruding visitors.

"Why? Is there a reason we can't be here?" Meiko spun the open sake bottle. "Hey! Careful, it's going to spill!" Len inched away from Meiko so it doesn't spill on him. Gakupo played with his katana. "Well I can probably-" "GAKUPO!" By accident, The eggplant samurai had sliced the sake bottle, spilling (and splashing) the sake everywhere and on everyone except Kaito.

Drenched and reeking of alcohol, everybody stared at Gakupo (expect Kaito, he's starting at him for another reason). "Hey I'm sorry guys, can we forget about this?" Nervously scratching his head he flashed his best grin, hoping to charm them (which failed).

"Dreamin' chu chu, choco latata, choco latata, choco latat- whoa, what happen to you guys?" Luka, who was walking pass with Fukase and swinging his crane, stopped in her trackes when she glanced in the doorway. "Looks like a harem in here, I'm guessing it's Kaito's harem?" Fukase turned around to hide his chuckling.

"Gakupo used his katana to cut Meiko-nee's sake bottle and it splashed on us," Miku pointed an accusing finger at the samurai. "Again," Len rolled his eyes. "Hey what do you mean 'again'?! And it was an ACCIDENT!" He defended himself.

"Oh my god! Are you guys ok?" Luka covered her mouth with her hands, clearly shocked. "We're drenched in alcohol and I _don't _want to smell like Mei-nee after a night out," Miku stated. Len crosses his arms and nodded.

"Pretty sure she's talking 'bout the glass guys," Fukase stayed the obvious. "Uhhh, I don't think..." Len looked around to make sure everyone's ok and was suprised to find that all the glass shards had miss them, despite the close proximity they were standing in.

"Don't move, I'll get some help," Luka sprites away while still humming _Dreamin' Chu Chu._ "Heh" Fukase smirked, took a picture and ran off. A moment later everyone's phone beeped.

Kaito opened it and saw a picture of him, Miku, Len, Meiko, and Gakupo, with the caption "Looks like Kaito found himself a harem"

_Posted by Fukase-Memelord _

Kaito's face became beet-red, "Why you little, COME BACK HERE YOU!" He ran in the direction Fukase had gone in.

—00—

Sap

Happy Valentine's Day ya'll

And happy B-day to this little ice cream dork

Listening to Dreamin' Chu Chu In repeat

Anyway, till next time


	6. Hime-Mikoto

"**So," **Producer-San slammed his hands onto the desk.** "I'm panning a surprise birthday party for Hime and Mikoto, and since _you_ guys know them better than me." **He pointed at the Vocaloids in the room**. "You're going have to plan it out and do the decorating, if you need to buy anything," **he took out his wallet and threw his Credit Card at them. **"Just use this, I have a meeting to go to now, hood luck." **He went out of the office and the door closed with a _click.  
_

—_00_—

"So how are we doing this," Len held one edge of a plain pink banner. "Let's write 'Happy Birthday Hime Mikoto' on it first. Then we hang it up and focus on the rest," Meiko suggested. "Well, only a few of us should be able to handle that task. The rest of us should do other tasks to hurry the progress, we only have two hours before they come home after all," Luka inquired. "Or that"

—_00_—

"What color should the text be?"

"How about yellow?"

"Oooooo, can I draw a little picture of Hime and Mikoto on it??"

"Of course you can Rin."

"Don't you think that's _way _too much pink?" Gumi stood in the center of the room and looked around. "Im sure Hime would like this but-" "What about Mikoto?" Avanna finished.

The Vocaloids stopped and looked at what has been set up so far, there indeed was a lot of pink. "Oh you're right... So what do you think Mikoto would like? Purple? Blue??" Len stared at the two. Avanna and Gumi glanced at each other and shrugged. "How about both?"

—_00_—

"Ok so the order should arrive in 3 minutes, in the meantime we should figure out to replace." Meiko tapped her index pointer on her chin, thinking. She pointed at the table cloth for the snacks "why don't we replace that andddd," she pointed to the speakers "that."

_Ding Dong_

"Ok just in time!" Luka clasped her hands together and ran over to retrieve the package. When she got back, everyone circled around and watched as sh opened it. "What are you, a bunch of curious puppies?" Luka laughed and pulled out the contents. "This purple looks a bit light, no?" Len reaches and felt the table cloth "And it feels like cheap plastic."

Avanna took a glance at the clock and sighed. "Well I don't think we'll have time to order another package so this'll have to do." The others nodded in agreement and started to switch out certain objects under Meiko's instruction.

"Now I think there's too much _purple_." Gumi noted. "And blue," Len muttered. Meiko sighed "let's redo this, _again_."

In the process of switching out some purple for pink, Rin knocked into a table that held all the buckets of paint, "AUGGGG". While everybody tried to catch Rin and the paint, Len just facepalmed.

The paint managed to tip over and spill all over the floors and splash onto the walls and the idols. "Oops, tee-hee," Rin stuck out her tongue and bonked her head.

Avanna stood up, dusting off her cloak "how are we supposed to clean all this up in..." she glanced at the clock "30 minutes?"

"Well blame Rin," Len accusingly pointed a finger at his twin and went to get cleaning supplies. "HEY! It's not _my _fault the table was in my path." The ribboned girl yelled. "Well what do you want the table to do? Move out the way and say 'I'm sorry ma'am, am I in your way?'" Len snorted and opened the door. "Besides you should've watched where you're going, and maybe next time you won't make a mess." He left and slammed the door behind him. "Why you— COME BACK HERE!!" Rin angrily stormed after Len tracking paint everywhere. "Let's just try to clean up this mess," Luka sighed, defeated.

—_00_—

"RIN, LEN CAN YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Meiko shouted at the bickering two. "BUT SHE/HE STARTED IT!!" "JUST CUT IT OUT!!!" They'd only managed to get most of the floors cleaned; they had taken turn cleaning and getting changed but half of them are still covered in paint. While they were scrubbing the paint off (and Meiko trying to control the twins) the door suddenly opened.

"We're h-" Hime stopped mid sentence at stared, curiously, at the group. "What exactly is this supposed to be?" "Uhhhh, a suprise birthday party? Happy birthday..." Gumi chuckled nervously. "Hey it's the thought that counts right?" Avanna added. "Heh" Mikoto snorted and took a picture, forwarding it to Fukase.

—_00_—

Finally done, YAY

hope y'all are doing well in quarantine (stupid quarantine)

Remember to wash your hands and stay home, until next time folks (ps I also went back and made minor edits to the previous chapters)


	7. Teto

"Yo guys, look at what I-". Teto's sentence was quickly brought to an end as her face got caught in cling wrap and the sliding door shut behind her. She stood there for a second before trying to get free. "LET. ME. OUT!!" She clawed at the wrap.

She stopped hearing a high pitch laughter and a camera flash. "Miku, Neru, this is NOT funny. LET ME OUTTTTTTTTTT." He bread lover started to kick in the direction of the noise. "Ok, ok hold still, we'll get you out, right Neru?" The teal haired diva nudged the blonde next to her. "What."

* * *

"I swear, y'all better have a good reason to do that, I thought I es going to suffocate." The red head rested her cheek against the cold desk "aaa~" Miku chuckled while Neru continued to type away in her flip phone. The popular idol clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward, pronouncing out every syllable "Hap-py Ap-ril fool-s day Te-to." She stood strait and giggled.

"Gosh I hate my birthday sometimes," Teto sighed and got up. Placing her elbow on the table and leaned onto her palm she stared at the two. _How did I even become part of this trio._

"Why is it because it means your life was a joke," Neru continued texting, not putting any effort into showing some emotion. "I- why do you like to bulli me?" The birthday girl sniffed. "Cause, reasons," Neru picked up her shoulder bag, "We should go home now." She began to walk towards the door, eyes still on her phone.

"WAIT NERU! YOU'RE GOING TO- get, caught, in, the cling wrap..."

* * *

Short chapter is short

Happy April fools and Happy birthday Teto!

(I'll try to make the chapter longer next time)


	8. Thank-you-Wowaka

It's currently April 5th where I'm at.

* * *

I was never the best at making speeches nor wording for that matter. But I want to say:

Thank you Wowaka, thank you

Thank you for your music, thank you for everything

Thank you for letting us escape this cruel reality, thank you for being a huge inspiration

Let's remember the great, no, amazing songs he created, one more time, mou ikkai.

May you rest now Wowaka.


	9. SakineMeiko

To differentiate between MEIKO and Sakine Meiko, MEIKO will be in caps and what she says will be in bold

* * *

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA Haku that's a good one**." MEIKO patted Haku on the back and took another gulp of her sake, clearly drunk. Haku blushed and opened another bottle, offering it to MEIKO who accepted.

Sakine Meiko glared at the two of them from the doorway. _Why are they always hanging out together?? What about me??? I need a plan to get MEIKO to notice me; hmmm._ An idea popped into the fanloid's mind, she grinned and skipped away.

"Kaito! It's nice to see you again!" Meiko jumped onto the bluette and hugged him, burying her head into his chest. Letting go of him, she clung onto her right arm, " There's this new ice-cream shop I wanna check out, I don't really want to go alone. Sooooo, will you go with me? I'll pay," she tilted her head and batted her eyelashes.

"ICE-CREAM?!?? OH HELL YEAH I'LL GO!!! COME ON, LEAD THE WAY!!" The overly excited idiot jumped up in the air when Meiko mentioned "ice-cream" and ran off, dragging Meiko with him.

Meiko mentally fist pumped as her plan has succeeded. Having memorized routes MEIKO use months prior, her plan is definitely going to succeed.

MEIKO was about to turn the corner when she saw Kaito hurring past with Meiko behind him. She glared at them until they turned the corner, out of sight. "**Why that son of a b-"** "Umm, she's female, and and, it's not nice to curse nor talk about someone behind their backs..." Haku pipped up. "**Don't care, won't care. That girl's gonna pay for trying to steal my Kaito, come on Haku."** She dragged Haku by the arm and quickly sprinted in the direction they had gone.

* * *

"So Kaito hoe's the ice-cream~~" Meiko fed him another spoonful of ice-cream. "Delicious!" His eyes lit up as he ate another spoonful. "Hmmmm~~ is it now?" She chuckled, feeding him the rest of the ice-cream.

Meanwhile, MEIKO and Haku was in the bushes spying on them. "**That girl, who does she think she is! I can't believe people think we're the same person. Arggggg I'm so angry I could-" **Haku, knowing full well what she's going to say, decided to interrupt "please don't, that won't look good on your record." "**GRRRRRRRRRR" **MEIKO chewed and pulled on a corner of her handkerchief. "**She'll pay, and I'll make sure she will."**

* * *

"**What's your problem? Stay away from _my_ Kaito," **MEIKO pinned Meiko against the wall. "Eep! Senpai noticed me!" Meiko squeals. Noticing she said it out loud, she quickly placed her fingers over her mouth. MEIKO tilted her head, "**senpai?"** "Hai! I've been your biggest fan, and when I got recruited here, I wanted my concert outfit to resemble yours! I've always wanted to hand out with you but you're always hanging out with Haku..." Meiko explained, frowning at the last part.

_Why does she act like Miku..._ MEIKO began to calm down and thought it over. "**You know, instead of stealing my man, you could have just asked to hang out,"** she sneered when she remembered why she pinned the fanloid against the wall. "_Your_ Kaito?" She teased. "**I-"** the brunette's face started heating up. "**You know what? Have it your way, just _don't _and I repeat DON'T tell anyone about this, got it?"** Without waiting for a response she dragged Meiko to the room where she usually drinks with Haku.

-_00_-

Meiko just wants Senpai to notice her


	10. VFlower

"Yo what's today's date?" Fukase walked towards Piko, who's reading a book on the couch; leaning an arm on the couch, while still swinging his crane and leaned forward trying to see what's Piko reading.

Piko shut the book closed and answered in a monotone voice "May 9th."

"Oh fuck, I forgot," Fukase looked away and pondered what to do.

"Why, what's wrong?" Piko looked over at the memelord.

"It's Flower's birthday today, and last time we forgot-"

"Shit." Piko got up and paced around "Shit, shit, shit, shit, oh fuck."

"What should we do?" Fukase looked over at the distressed singer.

"Where's Oliver, OLIVER!!"

—_00_—

"Uh, so what do you want me to do exactly?" The little choir boy tilted his head in confusion. "Just go distract her or something until we're ready ok?" Piko and Fukase nervously sweated, hoping this plan would work. "And how long will that be?" He patted the American goldfinch on his shoulder which chirped happily. "Uhhh no idea, idk, just-" foot steps were heard coming towards them. "Just do it Oliver, we're counting on you thanks!" The duo jumped out the nearby window.

—_00_—

"Hey guys... Oliver where are the other two, I thought I heard them here." Flower scratched her head and scanned around the room. "Uh, uh, it was probably just your imagination, haven't seen them around, right James? Hehehehe," The blond nervously chucked and stared at teh window the duo had jumped out of. "My Isn't the weather nice today, don't you think?" Oliver turned his attention back to the birthday girl.

"Oliver."

"Yeah?"

"It's drizzling outside."

"Oh..."

"You okay there Oliver? Do you have a fever?" Flower patted the one in question and stared, worried. "I'm fine hehehehhehe." Oliver chuckled enjoying the attention. "You sure?" Flower tilted her head to get a better view of Oliver's face, making sure he isn't showing any signs of fever. "Yup!" He chirped. "Oh and here's a gift from James and I," he handed her a neatly wrapped gift, the base wrapping being white and the ribbons being a dark purple, matching Flower's hair.

"Thanks Oliver your the best," she wrapped the blond in a tight embrace, "but what's this for?"

"Your birthday?" Oliver tilted his head, confused in why she would ask that.

"Ah," realization settled in, not only about the day but also why the other two members of the Meme Squad was absent. "Say Oliver, would you like to tell me something?" She smirked.

—_00_—

"We're back! Hey Oliver, where's Flower?" Fukase geld the grocery back on his crane while Piko started to dry out his ta- cord "why must it rain today," he grumbled.

"S-she's..."

"Would you two like to say something??" Flower came storming in a fork in hand and some crumbs on the corner of her mouth. Fukase laughed _oh crap_. "What'cha laughing at?" Flower threw a glare at him. "Wouldn't you like to know Ms.high-kick, or should I say Ms.Double-design." Fukase stick out his tongue at her.

"Uh Fukase... run." Piko darted back outside and into teh poring rain.

"Why should I-" His question was answered by some knuckles being cracked, a menacing glare from Flower followed soon by a punch to the face.

Fukase wasn't heard of for the rest of the day.

—_00_—

Back to using —_00_— as line breaks since keeps deleting mine for some reason. _I cri._ Review?


	11. Zunko

"Yu-ka-riiiiiiiii" the chirpy green head bursted into the classroom, slamming her hands onto her friend's desk.

"Huh?" The lavender haired student lowered her headphones, directing her gaze away from her 3Ds and towards her enthusiastic friend.

"Let's go to the cafe!" Zunko jumps up and down excitedly. "Again? We just went there yesterday, plus I still have to beat this boss." Yukari complains, slamming her head onto the desk while continuing to stare at the screen in front of her. "Come on~ it'll be fun!" The archer pulls her friend out of the chair and drags her outside. "That's what you always say," the gamer grumble.

—_00_—

The jingle of the bells atop the door, singnaled their arrival. "Welcome ladies, what brings you here again?" The owner asked in a polite tone.

"I'm just here beca-"

"Hiya Yufu can we have some mochi?" Zunko interrupts. "Sure thing! Why don't you two take a seat while I go get prepare them hm?" Without waiting for a response, she heads into the kitchen.

—_00_—

"So..." Zunko drums her fingers on the wooden table. "Whatcha playing Yukari?"

No response

"Yukari?"

Still no response

"YUKA- oh right headphones" she leaned across the table and grabbed on of her headphones, "Hey bunny girl! What game are you playing?"

The pig tailed girl's face quickly morphs into one of shock and just as quickly, back into her usual monotone look, "Zelda." "Huh ok..." The sophomore sat back down and continues to drum her fingers while swinging her legs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Here's your mochi," Yufu brings the dish towards the two waiting. The grateful archer thanks her and eagerly turns towards her friend.

"Hey, hey , hey" she taps in front of her, getting her attention. "Ye?" Yukari continues to play her game, causing Zunko to pout, "Zelda's trash." This doesn't go unnoticed by the lavender haired girl as she proceeds to glare at the person across from her.

"Great now that you're looking... watch this! ZUNKO ARROW!" The girl aimed her arrow at the mochi. "What was that for?!" Yukari quickly pulls her beloved 3Ds towards her. "It's suppose to turn any mochi into a zunda mochi! Let me try again... ZUNKO ARROW!" "FIR CHRISTS SAKE, STOP SHOOTING THAT INDOORS!" Yukari scoots away from the table and stares at the arrow that landed awefully close to her. Ignoring her friend's outburst, she continues "that's strange it worked last time... hmmm... ZZZZZZUNKO ARROWWW!" She fires again.

"Umm, please stop that, you're scaring away the other customers." Yufu stutters from behind the counter. "Hai~" Zunko sat down and reaches for a mochi. "Mmm!" Yukari eventually scoots back towards the table and removed the arrow from one of the delicious treats before eating it. The two ate in silence until the archer calmly stated "oh and I can talk to edamame."

"You _what_ now?"


End file.
